


Rogues' Halloween

by ZeeMastermind



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, stable dcu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeMastermind/pseuds/ZeeMastermind
Summary: October 31, 1951: Under the stable dcu timeline, the Rogues first met up in 1951. This first story is about Trickster on Halloween, going trick-or-treating.





	Rogues' Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> For more info on the stable DCU, go here: http://kl-writes.tumblr.com/tagged/stable-dcu/chrono

**OCTOBER 31, 1951**

Even after Grodd was defeated,* the Rogues kept in touch. They were lucky that after the Flash KO’ed them, he kept his focus on Grodd. Mirror Master was able to bring them back to Gambi’s, aided by some reflective ice courtesy Captain Cold, before Flash could make it back to Central City from Gorilla City.

Not long after, they roped in others of a similar mind. Captain Cold introduced Trickster to the rest of the group about a week after they met up. The teenager was friendly enough, but a bit of a flake- he wouldn’t work with the Rogues on any of their big heists against the Flash until 1957, when the Top’s death and subsequent attack on the city required his cooperation.**

However, he certainly engaged the rest of the Rogues in more legal activities. In the afternoon on October 31st, Trickster joined a few of the Rogues in candid conversation in the back of Gambi’s shop.

“It’s the perfect plan,” said Trickster, “I can’t think of any trick better than this! Come on, it’ll be lame if I have to go out on my own.”

“Just for a handful of candy?” Captain Cold didn’t bother looking up from his magazine, “I thought you said you were 16.”

“You don’t have to give me the cold shoulder. This job will be like taking candy from a baby- there’s no risk!”

“Now listen here, James, the only one who says cold puns around here is me. I’d hate to put you on ice.”

“You don’t think anyone will pick up on the costumes?” asked the Pied Piper, joining in the costumes, “These are nice, Gambi-made outfits- you can’t exactly get them for a song.”

“The rubes aren’t going to know that,” said Trickster.

“Actually,” said Captain Boomerang, “There’s been a few times where I’ve crashed a costume party in full kit- nobody said a word, and I made off with plenty of loot from pick-pocketing. It’s not hard to get away when there’s four other Captain Boomerangs hanging around either.”

“That’s ice to know,” said Captain Cold, “But wouldn’t it make more sense to rob a bank, and then buy the candy? Or maybe just rob a candy store?”

Trickster threw up his hands, “Agh! That ruins the whole point.”

Heat Wave walked in to pick up his costume from Gambi, the only one he trusted to dry-clean any soot off of it.

Trickster got a mischievous grin, “Hey, hot stuff!”

Heat Wave groaned. “Now you listen here, Trickster, I’m the only one who uses fire puns around here-”

“It’s a compliment! Chill out.”

Captain Cold glared at Trickster.

“But seriously Heat Wave, I’ve got a heist but I’ll need your help.”

Heat Wave furrowed his brow, “You never ask us for team-ups.”

“Oh, this isn’t a Rogue job. This requires your expertise. You’re 16, right?”

Trickster put his arm around Heat Wave, walking him out of the door as he explained his plan.

“Heat Wave wanted to Trick-or-Treat?” asked Pied Piper.

“I doubt it.” said Captain Cold.

* * *

“Uh, ‘James?’“ asked Mick. He was standing in the doorway of a suburb home.

“What’s up, ‘Mick?’” James was greedily taking handfuls out of the poor lady’s bucket of candy.

“I don’t get how this is a heist.”

“Oh my!” said the lady, “You two are absolutely in character.”

“Thanks!” said James.

A kid in a Robin costume walked up past them.

“Hey kid, no cutting!” James pouted.

“What- I live here!” exclaimed the kid.

“Did you have a good night, Wally?” asked the lady.

“Yeah, I got about four buckets full when I ran- er,” he looked at the two teenagers, “ _walked_ out to Central City. The apartment buildings are the best.”

“Really?” asked James, “I didn’t think city-dwellers would get into this.”

“Oh yeah,” said Wally.

“Honey, I think that’s enough candy,” said the lady. James sheepishly took his hand out of the bucket, “Your appetite is almost as bad as my son’s.”

“Mo-om,” the kid whined. He looked at the duo’s costumes, “Hey, those costumes are pretty good!”

“Thanks,” said Mick, “I suppose you could say our uncle is a tailor.”

James elbowed him, “Thanks for the candy! We should head off to the next house.”

As they walked away, James shoved Mick.

“What was that for?”

“You can’t give up information about secret identities! That’s basic supervillainy 101!”

“We’re in costume!”

James tsked at him, “Honestly, you’re still pretty green. You’re lucky you have an experienced villain like myself to show you the tricks of the trade!”

“I hate this heist.”

* * *

*Flash #157

**Flash #242


End file.
